


【银冲】霸王硬上弓

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo, 银冲
Kudos: 3





	【银冲】霸王硬上弓

1.

冲田总悟本以为自己在踏进那扇总裁办公室大门前已经做好了万全的心理准备，但他还是远远低估了此行任务终极目标的境界之高。就算是每年都能以最优异的队内成绩拔得“十佳警员”头筹的冲田警部，也着实参不透这位传说中因为杀人越货的手段过于残暴而人送外号“白夜叉”，咳嗽两声都能让黑道界掀起血雨腥风的修罗级人物坂田银时对自己表现出的种种行为到底是在迷惑对手还是他本人真的傻逼。

房间里的冷气开得够足，却仍然吹不散两人间若有似乎飘忽着的微妙气氛，有点暧昧也有点尴尬。总悟双手拘束地搭放在膝头，腰背挺得笔直，即便深陷柔软的真皮沙发里也只感到如坐针毡，他犹豫着接过银发男人递来的玻璃杯，里面盛满了粉红色的液体，不用低头也能能闻到浓烈的草莓甜香。

“冲田君如果愿意入职，阿银冰箱里所有的草莓牛奶都可以随便喝。”

总悟闻言，眉毛不受控制地抖了三抖。

他是不是应该感谢面前这个笑得一脸春光明媚的臭天然卷还记得，自己是来应聘的。

“咳，坂田……先生，”甜到发腻的口感还在齿间消散不去，总悟的手指不自然地摩挲着杯沿，面前这个男人听到自己刻意加重的敬语时脸上一闪而过的失落情绪他捉摸不透，明明是第一次见面才对，为什么好像……有种似曾相识的熟悉？

“怎么样，冲田君考虑好了吗？”

面对这样体恤下属又和蔼可亲的上司，就算不是为了任务总悟也不会忍心拒绝，他的脑海里莫名浮现出自家顶头上司土方十四郎那张叼着烟的万年臭拽脸，动不动就喊人去“切腹”，便愈发觉得坂田银时虽然人看起来不太聪明的样子，但是本性并不坏，一头蓬松柔软的天然卷看起来也很好摸。

“是的，我愿意入职。”总悟在此前有专门在情报署待过一段时间，对如何展现出真诚又得体的笑容以获取对方信任这一问题颇具心得。再加上总悟本身的外形条件也格外姣好优越，弯眉笑起来时露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，像极了青葱少年时光里像一阵微风掠过般清爽又乖巧的邻家男孩，根本不会想象到他曾经在南美洲原始丛林的枪林弹雨中也能镇定自若地用卡罗-98 一枪击穿毒贩首领的脑袋。

之后的一切就变得顺理成章，总悟在前任秘书志村新八的带领下进行交接工作。明明跟自己差不了几岁，死板的黑框眼镜让志村原本平平无奇的脸看上去更加老成稳重，一张嘴却比老妈子还要絮絮叨叨，从公司的创立开始讲起，到吐槽老板坂田银时的各种怪癖，例如把致死量红豆沙浇在米饭上，整天不务正业偷偷在工作时间看 jump 什么的，总悟越听越觉得一个头两个大，连对志村投去的目光中都带了点怜悯。

中途总悟借口上厕所，溜到空无一人的消防通道给土方打电话报备基本情况，土方这几日似乎又因为处理创界党的恐怖袭击案而忙得焦头烂额，声音听上去很疲惫：“总悟，根据之前对坂田银时的调查来看，他是一个非常阴险狡猾的男人，不要被他伪装出来的表象所迷惑。”

“知道了知道了，”总悟点头如捣蒜，思考起志村和土方比起来谁更烦人这个哲学难题，末了压低声音煞有其事地问道：“不过啊，土方先生你确定这个坂田银时和资料里的一致？不是替身使者什么的？万一哪天突然从背后出现白金之星……”

“你少点看动画片吧祖宗。”总悟好像能感受到电话那头土方正烦躁地抓着头发，额头青筋暴起，他的心情便更加畅快愉悦，本来还想再贫几句，结果土方直接把电话挂了，非常冷酷无情。

回去的时候，志村已经不在了，取而代之的是之前说要去参加董事会的坂田银时，他正弯腰从自动贩卖机里拿出两罐咖啡，见到总悟后丝毫不加掩饰地露出欣喜的表情。男人的猩红色眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，像个见到主人就幸福地摇起尾巴的大型犬，总悟强忍住上去呼噜几下毛的冲动，他接过咖啡后礼貌地道谢。

这个坂田银时，可真是个怪人。

纵使一副西装革履的精英打扮，也掩盖不住他那极宽的眼间距散发出的浓浓颓废味道。要是能打起精神来，外表也不失英俊帅气，可他就是那样给人以懒懒散散的形象，半点总裁该有的气质都找不到。

“阿八的姐姐没带钥匙，他先回家去了。”察觉到总悟脸上的微讶，银时嘬了一口咖啡，面不改色地撒谎。

总悟轻轻“嗯”了一声，跟银时并肩走着，一般多年持枪的人会在指腹留下薄薄的茧子，但总悟暗中仔细观察了银时的手指，并没有发现异样。

“你怎么了，总一郎君？”

“是总悟啦，旦那。”

啊咧，明明是几乎不假思索后脱口而出的话，却总感觉以前在哪里听过。

明明是类似的桥段，场景却完全不同。

总悟渐渐感到头痛，但他很快停止了思考。不会在思绪混乱时为难自己算是他长久以来坚持的好习惯，脑子里如果装满了太多无意义的杂念，反而会影响判断的准确性，这是作为警察的大忌。对于坂田银时，总悟也不急于一时，他的卧底生涯才刚刚开始，以后的日子还长着呢。

2.

冲田总悟以前觉得，自己是个挺有耐心的人。他的耐心体现在能十年如一日地执行“暗杀土方并篡夺真选组警局副处长职位”的精妙计划，孜孜不倦，不达目的不放弃。虽然亲爱的土方先生凭借蟑螂般顽强的生命力依然生龙活虎地活着，但这并不妨碍总悟继续每一天把他当做无趣生活中不可或缺的调剂品。

总悟讨厌土方，但现在离开了警局，反倒有点怀念起来。

因为，冲田总悟目前的上司兼任务目标——坂田银时，实在是太有病了。

如果能找到时光机，总悟一定要穿越回一个月前，把还未经历过这残酷一切的自己摇醒，然后把土方先生连同此次的任务资料一起从窗户扔出去。

“总一郎，总一郎。阿银的领带又歪了，你快过来呀。”

思绪被迫回到现实的总悟默默叹了口气，他抬眼望了望悬在墙壁上的老式挂钟，不出意外这次的会议又要迟到了。那头坂田银时还在撒娇般地使唤自己过去帮他系领带，都多大个人了，怎么总像个生活十级残废一样。但总悟纵使在心里十分厌弃，为了卧底的职业操守还是要带着公式化的微笑温柔地应了声“这就来。”

虽然名义上总悟是银时的贴身助理，实际上他干的工作与全职保姆没有任何区别，充其量是个穿西装的全职保姆。

少年细白的指尖灵巧地穿梭在做工精致的真丝面料间，轻轻松松地打了个漂亮的温莎结，衬着熨烫工整的宽领衬衫更显低调奢华。银时透过朦胧的光晕偷偷看总悟的脸，几乎能数清他的睫毛，视线不自觉的下移，酡红色的眸子里好像藏着散发着微光的星星，还有些婴儿肥的脸蛋显得五官更加像个清秀的高中生，红润柔软的嘴唇似乎在引诱他靠得更近一些……

“旦那，太近了。”

总悟有些尴尬的出声提醒。

银时终于回了神，发现自己已经在不知不觉中被未知的渴望趋势着几乎要吻上自家小秘书的脸颊了。

“对，对不起，阿银我有点走神。”银时连忙后退几步，拉开安全的距离。

不知是因为心虚还是别的什么，银时的心脏跳得快要蹦出来了，扑通扑通，像在打雷。

对刚认识不久的人说“我喜欢你，请和我恋爱吧”果然会被当成变态吗，绝对会被当成变态吧！！！

更不要提自己刚才无意识做出的疑似职场性骚扰行为了。

如果因此被讨厌了，银时绝对会后悔到以头抢地。

可是，可是。

好想告诉你，我好喜欢你。

银时暗暗狠掐一把大腿，才让声音听起来不会颤抖得厉害：“我们出发吧，冲田君。”

总悟点点头，先银时一步走在前面，银时默默盯着他浅栗色的发尾，回想起他们真正意义上的第一次见面时的场景，沙漠之鹰黝黑的枪口毫不犹豫地抵上银时的胸膛，一身服务生打扮的少年挑了挑眉，声音冷若寒霜：“这位旦那，烦请您当一会儿我的人质。”

啊啊，是那时候吗。

沉寂了二十七年的胸腔仿佛重获新生般剧烈跳动起来，那是坂田银时彻底沦陷的瞬间。

3.

五年前。

由闻名江户的富商内田藏马在“西西弗斯”号豪华游轮举办的大型古玩鉴赏拍卖会引起了警方的高度注意。先前情报科派去潜伏侦查吉原流出的致幻性毒品“清明梦”走私案的山崎探员因公殉职，曝尸荒野，根据法医提供的尸检报告来看，他在死前身心都遭受了惨无人道的折磨，怀疑是因为身份暴露所招致的打击报复。而山崎探员以生命为代价传递给警方的最后一个线索，失焦的照片上一位大腹便便的中年男人正摆弄着一把不符合他清白生意人身份的警用大口径转轮手枪m500，尽管相貌体征皆不算清晰，土方十四郎仍认为这一切所指向的幕后始作俑者极有可能是内田藏马本人。

这场声势浩大的拍卖会，恐怕也不过是内田藏马进行非法交易的幌子罢了。

内田藏马身份特殊，传言说他是某国会参议员的女婿，而换届大选在即，即便是这种性质恶劣的杀警事件也被上头的人动用私权强行压下，真选组想要彻查此案只能在暗中进行。冲田总悟最为警局最年轻的一番特殊别动队队长，主动请缨，向土方申请独自潜入“西西弗斯”号搜集证据并捉拿犯罪嫌疑人的资格。

山崎和总悟曾是同一所警校毕业的同学，土方知道他迫切想为昔日同门报仇雪恨的心情，可是毕竟任务凶险，在还未能探清对方的底细之前，这样贸然行动与送死没什么区别。即便是总悟这样出色的身手和能力，土方也不放心让他一个人去。

但如果兴师动众，反而会打草惊蛇，若是引起了上面的注意，连整个真选组都有可能遭受牵连。

“副长，请您务必好好考虑。我们的时间已经……不多了。”平时骄纵惯了的少年难得地用了敬称，朝自己深深地鞠了一躬，语气里的恳求意味让土方原本坚定的内心微微松动。

“嘁，真是让人头疼的小鬼啊。”土方无奈地捻灭烟蒂，算是彻底被总悟的固执打败了。

“搜集证据可以，不要暴露自己，不要跟对方起冲突，不论发生什么，你自己的命永远是第一位的，明白吗？”

“知道了，混蛋土方。”

“是土方先生，混蛋冲田。”

“知道了，混蛋土方先生。”

还是这样跟自己斗嘴的总悟比较令人安心，土方想道。

4.

想要混上船难度并不大，总悟仗着模样眉目清秀，乖巧可人，用甜言蜜语迅速笼络了那群寂寞难耐的贵妇人的芳心，在隐晦地表达出自己因为母亲早逝而在家族中不得重视时，母爱泛滥的女人们甚至争先恐后地想要把他收为义子。

“女人还真是好骗。”把玩着刚从某个贵妇身上顺来的邀请函，总悟吐掉已经嚼得没有味道的泡泡糖，步履轻快地跃上甲板。

总悟事先在着装上做过功课，特意挑选了一套与双排扣组合的暗红色金丝绒西装，复古而优雅，他只需要执一杯香槟与世无争地站在远离人群的角落，便很快就有人把他当成哪个贵族名门出身的小少爷，凑上来殷勤异常地攀谈。

对于总悟这种喝惯了度数偏高的烧酒的俗人来讲，果酒过于清新的口感就像白水一样寡淡。总悟一边在心里默默感叹着真是搞不懂有钱人的品味，一边敷衍地对面前满脸肥腻横肉的老男人露出精心设计好的得体微笑，试图从他嘴中套出更多关于内田藏马的情报。

“据说，专供vip贵宾的休息室里能竞拍到特别的好东西呢，只可惜我跟内田阁下并没有那么熟络，无福消受咯……”男人喝得微醺，艳羡之情溢于言表，总悟心下一动，似乎有了打算。设置在宴会厅的拍卖会已经快进行到尾声，既然内田藏马迟迟不肯现身，那他只能抓紧时间主动出击了。总悟敷衍地对面前的男人点了点头：“不好意思，我失陪一下。”然后不着痕迹地侧身躲掉兀自搭过来的手掌，落了空的男人露出尴尬的讪笑：“那待会见。”

不会再见了，死肥猪。

总悟把高脚杯放在侍应生的托盘上，他瞥见面前的男孩看起来年纪不大，眼神也怯生生的，于是故意狠狠撞了他一下，随着玻璃器皿哗啦啦落地的声音，总悟身上也被溅到了淡黄色的酒液。

“对不起对不起！是我太不小心了，请先生原谅我。”那男孩连忙道歉，登时吓得快要哭出来，总悟好整以暇地掸了掸湿透的衣袖，他蹙眉装出愠怒的样子，语气轻飘飘道：“这可是我从外国定做的西装啊，你一句‘对不起’就想应付过去？”

“我会尽力赔偿您的，只要我能赔得起……”侍应生越说越没底气，他期期艾艾地垂着头，好像等待总悟审判发落的囚犯。

“我也不为难你，这样吧，你陪我去洗手间帮我擦干净，这事儿就这么算了。”

“真的吗？太感谢您了！”男孩如临大赦的模样让总悟心里生出几分同情来。

没过多久，从洗手间走出来的总悟已经俨然穿戴好服务生的装束，那倒霉催的男孩已经被他打晕后扔进厕所隔间反锁起来了。

工牌背面标注了该服务生对应接待的贵宾会员，总悟推着清洁用具车，在装修得金碧辉煌的长廊里搜寻着250号客房的位置，他在脑中迅速拟定了待会冲进去挟持客人的计划，如果带不走内田，抓个跟他利益相关的人回去审问总能问出点有用的东西来。

250号客房在长廊的尽头，总悟驻足于房门前，礼貌地敲了敲，可是许久都没有得到回应。

“您好，客房清洁服务。”

门内依旧无人应答。

总悟只好掏出备用的房卡，随着电子音“嘀—”的一声，房门徐徐打开，这是一间气派华贵的总统套房，处处可见镀金装饰和各种古欧洲宫廷壁画，客厅中央的吊顶是一座雕花精美的水晶灯饰，各处刻意营造出的贵族风格无不彰显着住这间房的客人地位之显赫，又财大气粗。总悟没有放松警惕，他轻手轻脚地迈入房门，用来防身的手枪就藏在后腰。

主客厅和会客室都空无一人，总悟四处检查了一遍，均没有发现可疑的监听设备，最后就只剩下主卧室没有排查过。他轻轻推门而入，只见房间中央king size的豪华大床上，一个赤裸着上半身，下身只松松垮垮地围着一条白色浴巾的银发男人正四仰八叉地睡得正酣。

总悟微微松了口气，看来对方只是普普通通的暴发户一个，出门也不知道带个保镖，估计很好控制。他踱到床前，终于将男人的相貌看得清楚，虽然睡相是蠢了点，但胜在脸的轮廓深刻，腰腹上的肌肉倒是也锻炼得不错，想来是个模样标致一点的暴发户。

银卷发男人在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地喊了句“草莓巴菲”，总悟担心他醒了，正要掏枪，谁知男人突然一个翻身，顺势把来不及反应的总悟牢牢地压在身下，一时间他竟然动弹不得。

男人刚沐浴完散发出的草莓牛奶味道的香波意外的好闻，将总悟整个人笼罩在里面，无处遁逃。总悟正欲抬脚踹向男人的要害，谁知手腕突然被强劲有力的手掌扣住，总悟愕然的目光对上银发男人深邃而灼烫的赤色瞳孔，竟让他心里凭空催生出几分不知名的胆寒。

直觉告诉他，这个男人远没有看起来那么简单。

“唔……你是谁呀？我记得我没有叫过特殊服务啊……”就在总悟思索着如何脱身之际，银发男人睡眼惺忪，满脸困惑地望向他，让总悟很想掐死做出刚才判断的自己。  
好嘛，感情是把他当成鸭子了！

总悟忍住一拳招呼到银发男人脸上的冲动，朝他羞涩地笑了笑：“先生您误会了，我只是打扫卫生的，在外面敲了很久的门您都没有回应，这才进来看看您有没有出事。”

银时本来睡得迷迷瞪瞪，这一下算是彻底清醒了。怀里的少年明眸流盼皆是风情，隐隐泛红的眼圈透着股楚楚可怜，薄而韧的腰肢如同落了霜的柳枝，叫人真想好生疼爱，饶是过往床伴莺莺燕燕无数的坂田银时也看痴了，虽说是误会一场，但他一时间竟有些舍不得放手。

“先生？请问你现在可以放开我了吗？”栗发男孩看上去柔柔弱弱的，纤细的手腕都被掐出了红印，银时连忙起身：“啊，抱歉，我有点没睡醒。”

发觉自己还是半裸状态的银时有些尴尬地在被窝里摸索着衬衣和裤子，裤链刚拉到一半，有什么冰凉凉的物件便抵在了他的胸口，银时低头一瞧，心脏几乎骤停。好家伙，连子弹都上好膛了，就差面前一脸阴翳的少年扣动扳机，自己就可以表演牡丹花下死了。

“这么危险的东西，不是你这个年纪该玩的。”

坂田银时自从十六岁那年从糖分组上任首领那里接过班之后，便再没给过别人用枪指着自己的机会，混迹黑道多年，这还是头一遭。他承认自己刚才是被美色蒙蔽了双眼，没有发现少年兔子般乖巧温顺的外表下还藏着一颗炽热的杀手心。

够辣，他喜欢。

“别害怕，这位旦那，你只需要配合当一会我的人质，我便能保证你的生命安全。"总悟恢复了他惯有的对待嫌犯的冷漠语气，正常人被这么对待早该吓得屁滚尿流了，面前这个臭卷毛愣是连半滴冷汗都没掉，说话还是那么欠揍，果然不是什么普普通通的暴发户。

少年深红色的眸子像浸了鲜血，除了凛然以外透不出一丝温度。银时知道没有周旋的余地，他认命地双手举过头部做出投降的姿势，还臭不要脸地扭头朝总悟问道：“配合倒是可以啦，你得先让我把裤子提好吧。”

“快点。”总悟气得差点一枪崩了他。

银时在脑子里迅速过了一遍这些年来他结过仇的人和组织，并没有和这个少年相关的记忆，莫非他来自警方？但坂田银时最大的优点就是做事情懂得毁尸灭迹，就算是警察也抓不到他犯罪的证据，更何况连白道有时都要仰仗他的势力，又怎会派人来挟持他呢？

突然，从不远处传来震耳欲聋的爆破声让整个船体都为之震动，头顶价值不菲的水晶灯在剧烈的摇晃后终于不堪重负地砸落下来，银时护着总悟的头部，抱紧他腰侧在地毯上翻滚了几下，才堪堪躲过炸裂四散开来的锋利碎碴。

“放开！”总悟挣脱了银时的怀抱，枪口依旧稳稳地抵在对方的太阳穴，被自己挟持的人质救了一命这种事情要是传出去，他就干脆别当警察了。

“喂喂这就是你对救命恩人的态度吗……”银时皱着眉委屈地说道，手臂因为保护总悟而被玻璃划破，长长一道血痕显得触目惊心。

总悟被银时的话噎得一时语塞，只好认命地撕下制服衬衣的一截布条，给银时做了简单的包扎，语气生硬道：“谢了。”

银时立刻觉得心情大好，咧开嘴笑得蠢兮兮的，总悟忍无可忍地用枪托在他头上敲了一记：“如果不想死在这里，待会就要听我的话。”

接二连三的炸弹引爆声伴随着四处逃窜的人们发出的尖利哭喊声虽然好像离他们很远，但总悟隐隐约约察觉到安排这一系列恐怖袭击的人的目的是想让全船人都跟着陪葬，是内田做的吗，他为什么要这么做？

房间内的巨大显示屏在一片雪花闪烁之后慢慢有了影像，蒙面的黑衣人手提一个面目全非的头颅向电视机前的人们洋洋得意地展示着，鲜血滴滴答答地掉落下来在地面上汇成一滩。总悟从那人被火烧得焦黑的五官轮廓勉强辨认出死者正是内田藏马，他还没有为自己犯下的累累罪孽而接受法律的审判，现在居然就这么轻巧地死了，这让总悟如何面对为调查内田牺牲性命的山崎。

“内田藏马这厮已经殒命，接下来船上的各位也一个都跑不掉。”

那人语气森然的发出死亡告示，然后关闭了画面。

事情的发展方向显然在朝预期外的轨道狂奔而去，总悟咬紧下唇，思考接着该怎么行动才更为妥当。他目光灼灼得望向此刻正被自己挟持着但完全处于状况外的银发男人，不管怎样，他都必须全须全尾地带这个人回警局，不然一切的努力将化作泡影。

“这到底是怎么回事啊……我可是遵纪守法的良民……”在上船之前，银时也没有料到会发生这种情况，他跟内田的交情也并不深，只是听说这里的米其林大厨做的法式布蕾起司蛋糕堪称世界级的珍馐美味，才勉强答应邀约前来出席。谁知一觉醒来自己就被长相比蛋糕还要可口的少年用枪指着脑袋，现在更是有自己跟着整艘船都葬身大海的可能。

总悟被银时的碎碎念烦得脑袋疼，他拎着银时的后衣领晃了晃：“安静一会，游轮的第八层有备用救生艇。”

就是不知道他们还有没有命赶到那里。

直到总悟用肩膀把门撞开，才发现现实远比他们想象得要严重的多。从房间里逃窜出来的宾客们络绎不绝向逃生舱涌去，船内的各类设施都悉数被炸毁得一片狼藉，透过窗户可以观察到船体的左侧板已经出现肉眼清晰可见的巨大裂缝，硝烟滚滚。腥咸冰冷的海水就这么源源不断地灌进船舱，再过不久这艘“西西弗号”便会随之沉没。

银时被总悟半推半拽着往前走，他踉踉跄跄地踩到了什么软绵绵的东西，低头看去，胸口冒出汩汩鲜血的男人正一动不动地躺在他脚边，死不瞑目。银时只能小心翼翼地绕开他，转头看向总悟：“这位……额，你叫什么名字啊？”

“你废话怎么这么多。”总悟头也不肯回，忙着继续赶路。

“我的意思是，我们就算到了那里也没用，我想他们已经端着枪守好逃生舱的大门了吧，来一个杀一个。”

总悟顺着银时指的方向看到那具死相凄惨的尸体，彼时他们已经来到九层与八层交界处的楼梯口，楼上因爆炸引发的火灾已经快要蔓延到这里，呼吸也因氧气的急速流失也愈加困难。而楼下那群恐怖分子的枪支即便装了消音器也无法完全掩盖射击时高压气体随子弹喷出枪口所发出的巨大嗡鸣声，以及被无辜杀害的人们从喉咙深处所发出的凄厉惨叫不时在耳边响彻，他完全能想象到血流成河的景象。

他们陷入进退两难的地步，总悟身上只有一把沙漠之鹰和一把军用匕首，拿来防身绰绰有余，真要保护好两个人便显得十分窘迫。

正待总悟犹豫之际，银时眼疾手快地一掌劈晕试图从总悟背后偷袭的黑衣人，在总悟怔愣的目光中夺下那人怀中的glock18，递给总悟：“你用这个，沙漠之鹰后坐力太大。”  
你手腕子这么细，震碎了我会心疼。

后半句被银时默默咽下。

“你……到底是什么人。”

“一个普普通通的糖分爱好者罢了。”银时自恋地撩起他引以为傲的银白色卷发，嘴角上扬的弧度就好像在无声地说着“不要爱上我哦honey”，然而下一秒只听到金属碰撞所发出的清脆“咔嚓”声，少年已经掏出锃亮的手铐把他和自己的一只手牢牢拷在了一起。

“哎哎哎这是做什么呀！”

“现在我们可是一条绳上的蚂蚱了，旦那。”总悟朝他微笑。

“请不要背叛我哟～”

话音刚落，少年如刀剑出鞘般以灵活而锋利的身姿冲向前方的血海炼狱中。

5.

银时曾经无数次的思考过五年前与少年在游轮上的那次美妙邂逅到底是一场意外还是命运的作弄，虽然仅仅是作为人质加肉盾的用途，银时始终相信自己与不知名栗发男孩在联合作战时的默契与生俱来，能在那么凶险的情况下幸存下来，也一定是上帝的指引，他与他天生一对，终该彼此相爱。

等到糖分组的人赶来解救他们为了蛋糕而不幸遇难的倒霉老大时，银时正动作轻柔地让栗发少年的脑袋枕在自己的大腿上，两个人浑身都湿漉漉的，像是刚从海里游上岸不久。

“老大，这个人怎么处置。”陷入昏迷的少年眉头微皱，额头因猛烈撞击造成的伤口已经被海水浸泡得隐约有感染的迹象，如果再不接受救治恐怕性命不保。眼见自家老大眼神阴郁，面露痛苦之色，相必与他的关系不一般，可这男孩来历不明，如果将他贸然带回组里怕是会有隐患。

“你们把他带回我的私人医院，此事不要声张，我自己另有打算。”银时思索再三，最终还是将总悟打横抱起，向停靠在不远处的黑色雪佛兰萨博班走去。

“还有，调查一下真选组新晋队员的资料。”

6.

冲田总悟醒来时人在医院，很有电视剧男主角劫后余生后的味道，该出现的三件套一应俱全，消毒水，白床单，穿黑丝的小护士。

总悟口渴得要命，他试着直起身来，一阵头晕目眩让他连忙扶住床沿。

“哎呀，您还没有完全恢复好，不要乱动！”小护士凶归凶，倒是颇有几分姿色，她扭着蜂腰翘臀赶过来安顿好乱动的总悟，把温开水喂到他嘴边。

总悟一口气喝了大半杯，才稍稍缓过劲来，他问道：“这是哪，你是谁。”

“叫我小猿就好啦。话说你呀，长得还真是可爱呢，不愧是那位相中的人，真是叫人嫉妒呢……”总悟面无表情地忍受着猿飞菖蒲对他脸蛋的一顿捏扁揉圆，至于猿飞口中的“那位”到底是谁，自己又到底为什么会被送来这个不知名的诊所，猿飞也始终岔开话题糊弄过去。

总悟在医院百无聊赖的休养了近半个月，吃得好睡得香还可以打电动，每天能见到的人只有一脸痴汉相的抖m护士和整日为痔疮犯愁的忍者服部全藏，话说该叫他主治医师什么的吧，无所谓了。

总悟时常想回忆起之前发生的事情，脑内却一片混沌，他只记得自己当时为了调查内田藏马而登上了“西西弗斯号”，可后来呢，后来发生了什么？

猿飞和服部对于总悟病情以外的事情守口如瓶，他的脑袋曾经遭受过撞击，因中度脑震荡引发的淤血积存影响了部分记忆，并且暂时没有恢复的可能性。

“恭喜，你可以出院了。”

“啊，还真是多谢这些天来的照顾了。”总悟利索地起身，向门外走去，和不知从哪冒出来的猿飞狠狠撞在一起，四肢从乏力到麻木的过程几乎只用了一瞬，总悟的身体软绵绵地倒了下去，被猿飞抱在怀里。

“不好意思呢，小警察。”猿飞的嘴角浮现出意味深长的笑容，手法麻利得将针管里含有催眠作用的药剂注射进总悟的小臂，然后将他交给了门外等候已久的糖分组成员。

冲田总悟觉得自己像个睡美人，不断地被坏人陷害，又被救醒，只是这一次面前的不是王子，而是面容憔悴，眼底一片青黑的自家上司土方十四郎。

“你在cos大熊猫吗土方先生。”总悟揉了揉眼睛，肌肉还有些酸痛，但这里的确是真选组没错，他正躺在土方办公室供休息用的沙发上。

“你这臭小子……真是让我担心死了。”见总悟还是那个活蹦乱跳气死人不偿命的总悟，土方这些天来悬着的一颗心终于能够放下了。

7.

没人知道冲田总悟是怎么回到真选组的，但只要人还活着，就皆大欢喜。西西弗斯号游轮爆炸案死伤无数，几乎无人幸免，真选组正紧锣密鼓地立案调查中，没过几天，总悟的手机上便收到了一封匿名邮件，里面竟然搜集整理了内田藏马这些年来所有犯罪活动的详尽证据，连爆炸案的作案团伙也一并查了出来，果然是创界党有预谋的恐怖袭击。

尽管这件事情来得格外蹊跷，邮件发送方的保密措施又做得天衣无缝，但能够帮山崎洗脱冤屈，总悟也渐渐释然了。

后来总悟接受任务去南美洲出差了两年，再回来时警局里的气氛已经有了微妙的变化，听说从首都警视厅派来了一个大人物，想要在真选组内部进行清洗运动，一时间人人自危。土方在这个节骨眼给总悟安排卧底任务，与其说是去当卧底，倒更像是给总悟安排了个闲职，暂时避避风头。

毕竟，上面掌权的老家伙们对冲田总悟这个不服管的刺儿头一直颇有微词，想要借这次清洗运动除掉总悟的人也不在少数。坂田银时虽说曾经也是黑道界的风云人物，但投身于商业没有其他大动作的近况已保持了两年之久，有传言说他这是弃暗投明，要转型了。

白道的明争暗斗有时可要比黑道还残酷血腥得多。

土方深谙此理。

8.

冲田总悟已经在坂田银时的公司潜伏了近半年，目前的任务进展是零。作为银时的贴身助理，总悟平日接触到的工作内容理应与公司内部的商业机密有关，可就算总悟翻出公司刚成立时的财务报表和工作报告，也没有发现丝毫能拿来做文章的破绽。包括总悟以秘书的身份跟随银时前往各种社交场合，出席各类董事会议，也都是性质再正常不过的商业活动，照这么来看，坂田银时倒像个老实本分的生意人了。

可总悟不甘心。

于是他把目光转移到老板以前包养过的小情人身上。

冲田总悟通过买通银时身边的司机保镖那里所了解到，老板坂田银时洁身自好，吃喝嫖赌一律不沾，创司两年来一直兢兢业业，并成功跻身于百强企业行列中，无疑是个年轻有为又野心勃勃的企业家。至于小情人，他们的脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓：“这不可能，老板虽然长得像个滥情的渣男，但绝不是这样的人。”

任务进展再次陷入停滞，目前总悟获得的情报与那个呼风唤雨的黑道大佬大相径庭，传言糖分组的首领“白夜叉”性情风流，荤素不忌，俗话说“江山易改本性难移”，难道坂田银时真的转性了？还是说这一切都只是他精湛的演技？

“冲田君，你在听吗？”银时弯腰捡起散落一地的账目表递给总悟。

“是的，您在晚上六点半左右需要出席吉田集团举办的慈善晚宴，地点在香舍里酒店……”被上司当面揭穿工作时间神游的总悟试图掩饰自己的尴尬。

“我是说，我不去了，总一郎替我取消吧。”

“啊？”

“因为今晚我有更重要的事情。”银时朝总悟神秘地眨眨眼。

  
等到总悟赶到银时简讯里提到的法国餐厅时，才发现自己被骗了。

坂田银时今晚穿得格外正式，额前原本乱糟糟的碎发也有认真地打理过，一席低调又不失奢华的黑色西装剪裁考究，连袖口都由黑玛瑙镶嵌，整个人显得总裁范儿颇足。总悟说不上来银时刚看到自己出现的时候露出的表情，他看上去比婚礼前的新郎官还要紧张。

总悟想起那条内容十万火急的短信，越发感到一阵气恼。

他毫不客气地在银时对面落座，语气不善地开口：“旦那，你知不知道我为了赶时间，闯了好几个红灯。”

“不要生我的气嘛，阿银只是想给你一个惊喜。”银时恬不知耻地把总悟平时爱吃的蓝莓慕斯推到他面前：“尝尝，这是我从巴黎请回来的甜品师傅做的。”

“这到底算什么。”总悟用叉子叉蛋糕的力度显然是把它当作了自家上司的脑袋。

简直就像约会一样。

明明只是上下级的工作关系。

他不明白。

坂田银时为什么要对他这么好。

不管是在工作时无限的包容还是工作外无微不至的关心，总悟没办法假装什么都感知不到，只是这份感情到底是出于逢场作戏还是真心实意，总悟不愿去想。只要不去面对，他就永远可以以卧底的身份留在银时身边，而不是以冲田总悟这个人。

有些假象如果没人去揭穿，就会被当做美妙的梦境继续存在下去。

如果总悟现在所了解的坂田银时是真实的，那么事情将会变得不同吗？

脑子里充满着各种杂乱无章的想法，连好吃的东西都变得食之无味，总悟慢慢地切着牛排，然后器械地往嘴里送。烛光晚餐确实很浪漫，但是总悟此刻没有心情去欣赏银时特意为他安排好的这一切。

“冲田君，想不想来一杯呢？”银时藏在裤兜里的手指正摩挲着一个精致小巧的红丝绒盒子，酒壮怂人胆，银时默默地想道，如果把自己灌醉了，就可以勇敢地向冲田君表白了吧。

今天是银时和总悟在船上第一次相遇的日子，他可是为了这一天的到来，等待了整整五年。

“鬼嫁。”

“什么？”

“我想喝鬼嫁，这里有吗？”少年缓缓抬起脸来，暖融融的灯光映着他酒红色醉人的眸子。

9.

银时最终还是没能为总悟戴上那枚戒指。

他真的没有想到平时看起来乖巧可人的小秘书一旦喝醉了便会原形毕露，恍然间那个冷酷火辣的警察又回来了，少年的脸上泛着潮红，即便连步伐都变得飘飘然也倔强依旧地不肯让银时来扶他。

至于后来两人是怎么走进love hotel，银时又是怎么被总悟大力一推压在柔软的床铺上的，当事人双方都表示不想回忆。

尤其是总悟染上雾气的红色眼睛直勾勾地盯着银时，或者说凶狠的，像要把他盯出个窟窿来似的，银时能感受到自己身体里逐渐攀升的热度，和慢慢焦躁起来的心跳，全都是因为面前这个人。直到少年微凉的指尖触碰到银时的皮带，银时才如梦初醒般慌乱地制止住他明显越轨的行为。

“冲，冲田君……你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“你喜欢我，想和我上床，对不对？”明明吐露着爱语，总悟的声音却冷冽像化不开的冰川。

他正居高临下的发出质问。

银时下意识点点头，然后又摇摇头。

“我……唔唔唔？！”

总悟挑起半边眉毛，似乎是不太想听到银时的解释，他欺身上前利落地用自己的嘴唇封住银时的，生疏又火热地吻他。也许是这些天来毫无任务进展的挫败感引发的恼怒，又也许是察觉到自己竟对任务目标产生了微妙心思的羞愤，当裹挟着酒精气息的唇舌以不甘的姿态缠上银时时，总悟恨恨地咬破自家上司的唇肉，浓郁的血腥味在两人的齿间迅速弥漫扩散开来，熟悉的味道让总悟灵魂深处都跟着蠢蠢欲动着，全身的细胞好像在一瞬间接收到讯号般叫嚣着鼓动着进一步的征伐。

银时痛得想要大叫，但他知道自己想捧在心尖上疼爱的人正在生气，他只能用手扣住总悟的后脑，耐心地贴近他，温柔地迎合他，像在安抚一头狂躁的幼兽。

即便是这样的冲田总悟，他也喜欢得要命。

但也正因如此，在没有得到总悟态度明确的回应之前坂田银时不愿以这种趁人之危的方式卑鄙地得到总悟的身体。于是他试图把正骑在自己身上的总悟拽下去，却未成想到自己表现出明显拒绝的意思反而更加激起了少年的怒火。

也许是被酒精冲昏了头脑，总悟竟对银时使出自己以前身为警察在制服歹徒时习惯用的招式，扯下领带将银时的双手反绑在床头。银时冷不丁被大力一推，后脑勺正好结结实实地撞到后面的坚硬床板，正疼得眼冒金星，还没缓过劲来总悟就已经动作迅速地剥下他的西装裤，跨坐在他双腿之间试图下沉腰身去容纳那根尚未苏醒的巨物。

未经过润滑的后穴干涩而紧致，才勉强吞吃进性器前端的一小部分，总悟便已经痛得身形晃了晃，差点从银时身上狼狈地跌下去。那种感觉就像被烧红的烙铁从中间毫不留情地劈开一般，无疑是一次痛苦的酷刑。

尝到浓浓挫败滋味的总悟在看到银时在惊吓之余脸上不自觉露出的担忧神色时便愈发感到无地自容，却要一意孤行地将这场荒谬的性事继续进行下去，好像不通过这种方式他心里头憋闷已久的情绪便无从找到发泄的出口。

草草将沾着唾液的食指送进后穴进行扩张，总悟把下唇都咬得血迹斑斑，才从喉咙深处传出几声难耐的闷哼，他忿忿不平地瞪着身下的银时，好像在控诉他的身体怎么像个性冷谈一般僵硬，不是喜欢他吗，箭在弦上不得不发的时候怎么倒装起坐怀不乱的柳下惠来了？

“总一郎你冷静一点，这并不是你想做的对吧？”银时还在试图把失控的小孩拉回正途，虽说酒后乱性，但总悟一副焦急又委屈的模样，分明就好像被银时强迫一般，快要哭出来了，银时要真这么稀里糊涂地随他胡闹，那就当真是禽兽不如了。

这种事情，当然要两情相悦了之后再做才合适。

总悟虽然在气头上，却还是听出了银时话里的弦外之音，心里顿时苦涩得更不是滋味，他是不会料到自己长这么大居然栽在了银时这个道貌岸然的大混蛋身上，自己都豁出脸皮献上屁股了，对方居然还在质疑自己不是真心喜欢他！

“旦那，你真是糟糕透了……”少年的声音渐渐低了下去，寂静的房间里只剩下压抑的喘息声和肉体交织碰撞时发出的黏稠水声。

第二天清晨，明明是难得晴空万里的好天气，整个公司却仿佛笼罩在低气压的阴云里，冲田助理今天意外地请了病假，即便到了开会的时间，也没人敢去敲总裁办公室的大门。直到临近午饭，总裁大人才顶着鸡窝头和黑眼圈，扶着腰步履蹒跚地如同梦游一般从办公室里飘出来。

昨晚银时被折腾得很惨，他顾虑总悟的身体不敢乱动，任由总悟泄愤似的对自己又咬又啃，骑在自己身上作威作福，还差点把银时的一把老腰晃断。这一夜过得尤为漫长，银时顾不得去享受性爱带来的快感，甚至恍惚地感觉是自己被总悟强暴了一般。结果小孩闹够了报复完了，力气用光便脑袋一歪直接昏睡过去，拔菊无情得很，害得银时还要拖着沉重疲惫的身体收拾残局，这不是“霸王硬上弓”是什么？

作孽啊。

银时对着天无声地哀嚎，还好总悟喝断片儿了什么都不记得，不然自己以后怎么还有脸面对他。

【坂田银时的漫漫追妻路，目前的攻略进度是50％】

Fin


End file.
